


Rebuild

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Seekers [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Body Modification, Multi, Seeker Trines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Thundercracker and Skywarp follow through on rebuilding and painting Starscream’s frame.





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> Now rated M for references to interfacing.
> 
> I don’t remember if I mentioned this before but I’m basing TC’s appearance on the IDW comics. Starscream’s appearance is based on his appearance in the Windblade comics.

Thundercracker was silent as he cut and welded new pieces of metal to Starscream's frame, the silver seeker lay in a semblance of calm and patience; even if only due to Thundercracker disabling his motor systems so he couldn't move and mess up his work.

Off to the side, Skywarp mumbled and hummed to himself, the clattering of cans echoing in the large and empty space. Below him, Starscream grumbled under his breath before raising his voice, "Is there a reason you had to disable my optics as well? Much less _everything else_?"

The blue seeker rolled his optics at his trine leaders question, "I disabled your sensors so you can't feel what I'm doing and your optics? Well if you could see what I'm doing that would ruin the surprise of your frame change."

The cackle of Skywarp followed after that, "And it would be terrible if you knew what TC had planned for you for so long~" The purple seeker started laughing again as he went back to messing with the cans at his peds.

"How long have you been planning this?" Starscream asked a brow ridge lifted in question. All he got was silence broken by the tools TC was using to alter his frame and the clattering of cans.

A hum finally broke the repeated sounds, "Sometime before we had to split ways. I, on the other hand, didn't think of fixing your plain color until way after, while we were separated. At least we're together now." Skywarp purred, his voice sending a vibration through his reconstructed audial structure and causing the silver seeker to shiver.

Thundercracker tsked, finishing the last bit of welding on the piece he was working on before turning the torch off and reaching over to smack Skywarp. "Stop it, I'm not done yet." The purple seeker whined but backed away to mess with the cans scattered off to the side.

As the blue seeker started on Starscream's frame again, Skywarp spoke, "what do you think of these colors?" Thundercracker glanced over raising a brow ridge.

"Why three colors?"

"I want to keep _some_ silver on him, but I want these colors. This one is going to be the other main one while the other two get smaller spots." The clanging of cans followed each explanation from Skywarp.

Thundercracker hummed in response, the flame of the torch quieting until it was fully off, "And good news Starscream, you're frame rebuild is finished. I'll turn on your sensors but I'm leaving your motor systems off so you don't move while being repainted."

Starscream's grumble was buried under Skywarp's joyous shout. The blue seeker chuckled at his trine mates reactions as he plugged into Starscream and turned his sensors back on.

The large cans of paint clanged together as Skywarp set them beside the slab Starscream was on, "Here TC, you can start on his helm, I'll start on his body and we can finish each arm together."

The two worked in silence as they painted, Starscream's engine revved quietly in enjoyment with each careful brush of paint on his plating. It allowed him to feel some of the changes his larger trine mate had made to his frame and it was interesting to feel the slight thickness added to his frame compared to the much slimmer and aerodynamic build he's had for so long.

Whatever paint his more playful trine mate must have been fast drying even with them painting his frame by hand as it didn't take much longer before they finished his lower arms and hands, Skywarp even went to paint a part of his legs and entire peds before proclaiming they were finished.

"Does that mean I can get up now?" Starscream snarked, waiting patiently as Thundercracker plugged back into his port and activated his motor systems and turned his optics back on. The now tri-colored seeker's optics flared brightly before dimming back to their normal soft glow.

He turned his helm to be greeted by a black servo which he took and was easily hauled off the metal slab, Starscream looked behind Thundercracker's thicker frame and smirked at Skywarp busily setting the cans away. He laughed knowing it was Warp's way of keeping him from knowing the colors he had chosen, and as tempting as it was to look down and see for himself, he held back and kept his gaze on his trine mates.

"Offline your optics for me?" Thundercracker purred, taking his servo while pulling him toward a mirror. Starscream did just that and let himself be pulled until he was stopped. He felt Skywarp's field brush against his as the other seeker came to stand on the other side of him.

"Alright our wonderful trine leader, turn your optics on." Starscream couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spinal strut at the deep rumble of a purr in Thundercracker's voice as he did exactly that.

His optics brightened in surprise as he took in the sight of Thundercracker and Skywarp’s work. He was right about the thickness added to his frame, even though most of the added bulk was on his chest and shoulders, his legs had a bit more thickness added. He gave his larger partner the side-optic at the fact his waist was still slim in comparison to the rest of him but at least it was bulked up a tad. At least there wasn't _too_ much of a change, even if his arm missiles were removed and missile shooters were created on his shoulders.

Touching his claws to his chin, Starscream opened his mouth and stared at the now sharp canines adoring his dental instead of the flatness he had grown used to after grinding them down. Humming in approval at his now dark faceplate almost blended in to the darker paint of his newly molded helm additions. The darker gray of his faceplate continued down his neck to be hidden under the red of his chassis, the only other gray he could see was the bottom edges of his wings and peds. The rest of his frame was primarily red with blue covering his servos and the armor on his lower legs.

It wasn't a bad look at all, the now tri-colored seeker very much approved of his new look. And to show his appreciation, he turned toward the still heavier built seeker beside him and gripped the back of his neck before pulling him down to reach his level. He rumbled his engine, letting out a purr as he stared with half-dimmed optics stared into ones brightened with charge to the point the red was more of a pink hue.

"Let me thank you for the time and effort you've put into fixing my frame, hmm?" Starscream purred, lips brushing against Thundercracker's. A smile curved his lips at the shiver that vibrated the large blue seekers frame as the sound of his fans started roaring in the room.

A slight scratch of his claws across the yellow cockpit and on the back of the neck was the final trigger. Thundercracker growled and slammed into Starscream, taking the other seeker down and latching his teeth onto throat cables. Starscream could only laugh in joy at the enthusiastic response, an arm raising and beckoning Skywarp to join them.


End file.
